The Powerful and Almighty
by AnimePriest
Summary: Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, and the entire Noah clan are all deep asleep in the Noah Ark after a draining battle between all three sides. Intruders get into the Ark and claim to be Soul Reapers. One of the Soul Reapers drifts too far and ends up in the main room of the Ark where Allen and the rest of the Noah sleep, will there be peace or bloodshed? Noah!Allen
1. Alarming Intruders

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor D. Gray-Man.**

**Enjoy and review on your way out if you would like another chapter or if you have criticism!**

~oOo~

Lavi groaned at the blaring alarms that echoed loudly in his ears. They were a sequence of two deafening blares in patterns. The red head groggily sat up, a hand on his now throbbing head while moaning before flipping back onto his stomach sleepily. "5 more minutes you old panda!" He yawned and promptly fell asleep again, not even realizing what he had said.

That was until a foot was brought to his ribs.

Lavi yelped in pain and jumped up with his Innocence in hand and looking around wildly with a burst of energy and hostility. His mind fully active and observant, he caught a figure standing a few feet away dressed in what looked like a thick black dress with a white belt and he simply raised an eyebrow at the way of this person's fashion. He also noticed that the alarms had stopped and it was now deathly quiet.

"Finally, you're awake." The now identified female looked at him with what Lavi recognized as irritation. "Now, who are you?" She practically demanded.

The red head found himself narrowing his gaze at her before pulling his façade over with a blank face. "Now, I don't really think you have the right to question me like that." He rid his voice of all emotion as the new successor of a full-fledged Bookman. "Right now, young lady, you are in our territory."

Lavi smiled politely, his weapon at the ready. "The question is," He tilted his head innocently, "who are you?"

"That is none of your concer-"

"Ah, but it is." Lavi's smile widened. "It is of my concern that intruders have been spotted inside of our home especially at a time of peace, don't you think?"

The black haired girl blushed before glaring hatefully. "I'll ask you once more before using force." She readied the blade that was now in both of her hands and Lavi examined it with keen eyes. "Who are you?"

The red haired Bookman sighed. After losing his teacher to the Noah, he had become quieter and a little more mature than before. He now made decisions of his own accord dealing with his own recordings and the only smart and logical thing to do, as a friend, was to go along with his best friend Allen and become the third side of the war which hardly interfered with the other two sides though it was quite hard since both the Black Order as well as the Noah's were trying to get their hands on Allen.

Lavi looked to the side but kept the enemy in the corner of his vision. "How about I offer you a deal?" He grinned cheekily after turning his head back towards the girl. He might as well gain some information before taking her down.

"What is it?"

"How about a trade of information? You say who you are and I'll say who I am?"

The girl hesitated before something in her ear buzzed and a voice came through. Lavi acted as if he didn't know what she was doing but he kept close attention to the voice with his unique hearing.

"_Accept the offer! Accept it! I need to know about this incredible white city!"_ The Bookman deduced that the voice was male, in his late 40's, and was a scientist. The last part was by the way the voice seemed a little too interested and sickly.

"Okay," The girl said and nodded at Lavi. "My name is Kuchiki Rukia, a Soul Reaper of the 13th Division."

Lavi kept his face neutral but on the inside he was surprised. Did Allen lead them to a different dimension because last time he checked, this dimension had been securely closed off with a sign of 'DO NOT ENTER'.

Only the Bookmen knew of the discovered other world but it was only by accident. Fifty years ago, before the whole problem with Allen and his Noah, a group of scientist had discovered a way to combine Innocence with objects. It all led from there with a portal opening up and one of the scientists getting pulled into it.

A month had passed after that and they had declared the scientist dead but only to have him pop right back up with bruises and scratches covering his entire body.

The Bookmen back then had recorded every word the scientist had said about the other world and how a war was on the horizon so they had locked up the portal, with Crows and all. The Central back then claiming that they need not another war as they were already occupied with one of their own as of the time.

All in all, the jest of the information matched with this young lady in front of him almost perfectly. Gotei 13, as the scientist had told them. Soul Reapers. Zanpakuto. The fighting dead.

Lavi's grin narrowed to a smile. "Nice to meet ya Soul Reaper-chan!" He had to hold onto the Moyashi since that was Allen's beloved nickname.

"And who are you?" She questioned with a narrowed gaze.

"My name is Lavi!" The red head waved brightly before calming his expression to one of a serious smirk. "I am a Bookman who records everything from the sidelines, never interfering. Although I've been interfering a lot recently come to think of it…"

Lavi tapped his chin. "I am an Exorcist who rids the world of Akuma and to answer your little friend on the ear piece-"

Rukia's eyes widened.

"This place-" Lavi brought his hands up to the light blue sky covered in white creamy clouds. "This is the Noah's Ark. And you and your friends," He pointed to Rukia. "Are intruders."

Rukia looked shocked at the proclamation and she could hear the stuttering voice on the other end of the ear piece.

"_The- The NOAH ARK?!"_ The voice screamed and Rukia winced. _"Defeat this man and bring him back to be tested on now! Oh dear… the Noah's… the Noah's… such a wonderfully lost species!"_ The voice of the 12th Division Captain trailed off with such a sickly sweet tone it sent shivers down her spine.

But Rukai couldn't spot the auburn haired boy anymore and her confidence started to dwindle. Her grip on her Zanpakuto tightened to the point where her knuckles were turning white and she stretched her senses out.

It took her only seconds to locate the boy and she was right on time when she spun around and raised her sword to block what looked like an arm sized jet-black hammer that seemed to be glowing a faint green.

Lavi grinned a toothy smile and laughed. "Well, it looks as though I wasn't wrong." He felt the untapped innocence in the girl's Zanpakuto. There was an explosion a few blocks away and he frowned. It was Lenalee by the way the explosion exploded outward and upward. "I guess I'm going to have to finish this quickly, ne?"

Chuckling at the girl's face, he jumped back and easily landed on the balls of his feet without a sound. He inclined his head back. "You sure are unlucky to pick this specific day, Soul Reaper-chan." He exhaled through his nose calmly.

Rukia looked at him in confusion and irritation. "Why?" She met his one deep emerald eye that seemed to stare into her soul.

"Because we are all more than ready to fight Soul Reapers easily and plus…" Lavi looked up at the beaming sun.

"There is one who is more powerful way beyond your comprehension," He smiled after tilting his head back down. His one emerald eye stared intensely at the young girl with a mix of pity and joy. "I wonder, can you guess who it is?"

~oOo~

Lenalee yawned quietly and rolled onto her side, taking comfort on the oddly soft cobblestone mini street inside the White Ark. Her eyes were shut and her breath even as her mind wandered in the nightmares of the past.

A face sprung from her memories. A face full of laughter. His hair a dark purple and his mooned glasses jumping. Her brother looked at her with a warm smile. "I love you." He whispered and Lenalee couldn't hold in a soft whimper.

"Hey, do you think she's alright?" Matsumoto asked while she prodded the girl with her foot. She could see the tears that were starting to gather and the smile that was etched into the girl's face.

"It does not matter, we came to capture the intruders and explore this dimension; that is all." Captain Hitsugaya said indifferently as he examined the sleeping girl.

She was about the height of his Lieutenant with short dark greenish hair that made her look as though she were an innocent little girl. She had pale skin that seemed to fit her perfectly with small hands and feet.

She wore a weird uniform that was entirely black except for the gold outer linings and the military symbols that were stitched into the fabric on the left side. She looked like a sleeping soldier.

The white haired Captain's eyes narrowed. In the academy they had studied the military symbols of the human world and he was sure this girl was a very high class fighter.

Lastly, she was barefoot and he found himself staring at her ankles that had one deep wound which looked like a red cross each while on the outside, her ankles had blood red bracelets that seemed to emit the feeling that it was her weapon or maybe a Zanpakuto. The feeling was too suppressed for Hitsugaya to get a proper reading though.

"So…" His Lieutenant drawled out with a look of playfulness. "What are we going to do with her, she seems like a nice girl."

"Restrain her." His voice was devoid of emotion and his face pitiless.

Matsumoto sighed sadly. "Okay, okay." She prepared to enchant the binding Kido but before she could, something happened.

"Brother." The girl whispered before her body's shaking finally subsided and in its place was stillness. Alarms suddenly resounded with impending deafness and beautiful violet eyes snapped open to see two figures hovering over her with hostility.

In another second, Lenalee was several meters away from the mysterious people after doing several backwards flips and landing silently on the balls of her feet. She blinked a few times before the alarms finally stopped and she could hear again. She looked around and spotted white buildings all around her like a city and she immediately knew where she was.

"The Noah Ark…" She whispered to herself before directing her gaze towards the intruders. They both had swords drawn and she couldn't help comparing them to Kanda and his style. "Who are you?"

Lenalee took note to how they looked at her with curiosity and how they wore their clothes strangely. She stared back with curiosity as well.

"That is none of your concern." The white haired boy said sternly while the other stood quietly.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Lenalee tilted her head at them as if they were stupid. "You are intruding our home, aren't you?"

"Tch," The temperature seemed to decrease rapidly as the white haired boy looked on in irritation before lunging at her with killer intent.

Lenalee narrowed her eyes and dodged gracefully and easily. She spun to the side as he once again lunged at her fiercely.

Lenalee, getting the feeling there were similar situation all around the Ark, looked at him with pure hatred. "Do not come into our home and demand our lives!" She screamed and lunged at him. She was not going to let this man nor anyone else take away her only remaining family. "Innocence, ACTIVATE!"

The angered general disappeared and reappeared before the two armed trespassers with a leg already up for a kick and her body turned sideways to power the attack.

Time seemed to slow and Captain Histugaya's blue eyes widened slightly at the new appearance of the foot. It was covered in what he assumed was hardened blood in the shape of a boot with a bloody butterfly at the heel creating a shock-wave at the sheer speed of the attack.

The white haired Captain realized seconds too late that he didn't have time to dodge and neither could Matsumoto, and in that thought, he prepared for what he assumed was going to be painful only to feel a strong yet petite hand pushing his body to the side and out of the more dangerous range of the attack.

Fire erupted as the explosion created a pure street of destruction and only milliseconds later the sound resounded with a deafening boom, travelling far and wide over the white city.

Only then did he realize whose hand had pushed him out of the way and his heart felt as if it were being crushed.

Matsumoto.

~oOo~

Kanda sat up with a hand to his head and another hand holding him up. His dark blue eyes slid open while he calmly took a minute to gather himself and get his mind to start working again.

Seconds passed and he sighed in irritation. He remembered how he had gotten here as well as everybody else that he could sense. They were in the middle of a three sided battle with the Black Order and Noah when that stupid beansprout decided to protect them from that vacuum weapon. He sighed yet again when he realized the ark had also taken in the other Noah's.

"That idiot beansprout…" Kanda muttered under his breath before placing his hands on his knees and standing up to his full height. He took notice to the annoying strands of hair that swept into his vision. Seeing his hair tie on the cobble stone street where he had fallen unconscious, he put his hair back in a high ponytail after taking it.

The alarms to the Ark were almost deafening and he felt a splitting migraine start to appear but before he could curse the beansprout again, they stopped.

He couldn't feel his Innocence anywhere near him, instead he could feel the comforting feeling inside himself, his wrists to be exact.

Kanda pulled the material of the Black Order uniform that had golden linings for the generals back and examined the cross like wounds that looked to be deeply imbedded in his skin and muscles. He knew he had it in him to summon his beloved Mugen and he let relief wash over him.

The relief, though, ended quickly when he sensed two figure miles away but the distance between them was decreasing rapidly and Kanda found himself oddly interested.

Facing away from the center of the Ark where he was sure Allen and the Noah's were still sleeping, he turned to the now identified two men opposing him, blood thirsty grins splayed across their face and eyes wrinkled in satisfaction.

"Yumichika, I call this one!" The bald one with strange red makeup on his eyes grinned fiercely but Kanda was hardly affected. He had seen the Noah inside of Allen smiling at him and that aura of his… Kanda caught himself almost shivering at the memory.

"Fine," The identified Yumichika, who had feathers as eyelashes on one side of his face, agreed calmly but kept his eyes focused on Kanda before noticed the lack of weapon. "But he hasn't a weapon? Maybe you won't even have to go into Shikai, Ikkaku."

Kanda looked at the two and locked gazes with both of them before raising his wrists only slightly from his sides. "Innocence…"

Blood started to pool and gush out around his wrists. "Activate."

His blood rushed to the sky in an explosion and the two strangely dressed men jumped back in shock and caution.

Kanda smirked at the feeling and the blood started to condense before developing the form of a sword. The steel of Mugen flickered in the light from the sun and its threaded handle lowered into Kanda's awaiting hands. With a faint shudder of power, Kanda crouched, preparing to take off.

Ikkaku's eyes widened before his frown turned into a large blood thirsty grin that gave off the aura of a battle hungry beast. "Looks like you were wrong, Yumichika. Extend, Hōzukimaru." His once normal katana grew to a long bow staff with a spear on the end. Yumichika jumped back to watch the battle take place.

The blue haired samurai stared at and examined the new weapon the other was holding with little interest. Kanda knew from experience back when he was a child in the Black Order to never, ever, underestimate an opponent. So instead of drawing out the fight, he placed a single index finger at the base of Mugen.

"First Illusion," Kanda dodged the attack made on him by his enemy and grinned in blood thirst as well. He hadn't used his new Mugen in so long that it almost hurt. "Nether World Insects!"

The creatures that sprung to life from his Innocence were not as they were. They were now darker, faster, and stronger as they punched thru the other man's defenses easily.

Blood ran down Ikkaku's chin and his grin expanded. "Interesting!" He yelled before lunging forward again, blade aiming for the blue samurai's chest only for his spear to pass through air instead of flesh.

"Tch." Ikkaku spun around to block the katana coming down on him.

Kanda met the others staff and a shock-wave was emitted from the sheer force and speed. The staff broke in the middle and Kanda almost smirked but quickly realized he hadn't broken it. The staff swung around on a chain and almost captured the blue haired samurai.

Kanda was quick to jump back to think of a new way to end the battle quickly without going passed his Double Illusion and waking up the Noahs.

An almost deafening explosion erupted only a few blocks away and he instantly knew it was Lenalee. He let his thoughts expand slightly on the girl. She had changed. Ever since the death of her brother she had become way more serious and silent. Although she would always act a little more cheerful around him, Lavi, and Allen.

So many things had happened to their small group. Kanda had to hold in a chuckle at the thought. It had been hell for every single one of them and he couldn't help but think of them as a band of misfits.

~oOo~

Allen Walker as well as the rest of the Noah clan were located on the upper most part of the White Ark, the main giant room in the middle of the white city.

If you would walk in, you would see emptiness except for a single organ piano located in the middle of the room but if you were to look up…

…you would see all 14 Noah in glass coffins all arranged on the tallest part of the wall with the 14th in the middle.

Alarms started blaring.

Golden eyes slipped open and blinked. The alarms stopped instantly and those eyes slipped back closed.

~oOo~

**Here is something that I just love looking at and it describes the Noah aura of Allen. I swear, I get goose bumps every time I look at that aura! (It's below.)**

** -Man: Manga Chapter 182 or you can type in Allen's Noah Aura.**

**Just so your guys know, the updates with be slow and/or irregular. Sorry, that's just the kind of person i am.  
**

**Please review on your way out if you want another chapter or if you have criticism!**


	2. Impending Funeral Homes

**Impending Funeral Homes**

Allen blinked down at his hands calmly. His eyes were void of any emotion and for the time being, he hid behind no mask. It was refreshing- not hiding behind idiotic laughter and crooked smiles. His lips pursed together.

His hands were covered in blood but they were slowly healing. His Noah powers were just beginning to get the memo that he actually needed them at the moment and so, the healing process was absolutely tiring. He was hardly used to using the strange type of power. It was as if something deep inside of him was writhing in joy. Most likely his Noah.

Neah could be quite strange at times.

"Weird." Allen muttered, his voice raspy and rough. He ignored it though, in favor to watch the cuts caused by breaking out of the glass coffin slowly close up, leaving drying blood in their wake. His gloves had long since disappeared after he had fallen into slumber along with the rest of the entire Noah clan.

Speaking of the Noah…

Allen raised his head to peer at all of the surrounding see through caskets with what one could only describe as curiosity and interest. He found it intriguing how any of this had all together actually happened but he found it even more amusing that the entire Noah clan had been sucked into the White Noah Ark. Such questions ran through his head but he closed his eyes to rest the waking head ache just in time.

Allen had no interest in gaining a migraine just yet. A sigh escaped his lips. He was too tired to deal with all of these problems and questions so he let himself relax against the cushioned leather piano seat.

"Are you having some life problems, boy?"

Allen exhaled and calmly looked at the wide awake Tyki who was still held up in his glass box of a coffin. The older man's golden irises peered through the non-reflecting material only to meet half lidded sleepy gray orbs. He adorned a Cheshire like grin as if he had just held a private joke.

"No." Allen replied evenly before letting himself lean even more onto the back bone of the piano seat. He gazed at the Noah of Pleasure and then frowned at the oncoming headache. His newly used Noah powers were draining his energy more than he would care to admit. "Go back to sleep." he told the grinning Noah.

Tyki frowned back. "No." Then he grinned again. "You seem down in the dumps today, boy. Would there happen to be some inner issues..?" he drawled nastily.

Allen blinked and lifted a finger above a certain ivory piano key he knew would shut up Tyki. He pressed down easily and a deep booming sound echoed from one of the many organ pipes. Allen looked back at the Noah of Pleasure to see the man was again, immersed in a deep sleep. He smiled tiredly at the lack of noise.

Silence. He had always loved it but had never gotten the pleasure from the Black Order. The Black Order had always been so full of life and sounds. The clatter of paperwork hitting the ground, spoons hitting glass, fists touching skin. The voices of thousands, Lenalee complaining about her brother, Komui screaming bloody murder every time he woke up, Kanda yelling at Lavi to shut the hell up, Lavi whining at Bookman for breaks.

There was never a break for Allen. He loved his friends dearly, especially after having them on his side during what remained of the war but that had not meant he didn't need breaks from them, little moments of silence, pure bliss.

Allen really needed some more sleep. All this Noah bullshit was getting to his energy reserves and lord knew he needed those. Sighing and getting up from the incredibly comfortable seat, he stepped upon hardened air like an invisible stair case to lead him to his own coffin. Even if the glass was broken. The cushiony box was still calling out to him to just lull him to sleep in its comfy confines.

He let his whole body relax into the red velvet cushions and a pleasurable noise erupted from the back of his throat. He hummed and let his head hit the red pillow. Allen was out like a light, hands at his sides and dried blood covering them from the tip of his nail to the elbows of his arms. A small smile formed at his lips.

He really loved the peace and quiet.

~oOo~

Deep inside the recess of Allen's mind, stood Neah, his cloak fluttering in the imagined garden's breeze. Surrounding him were tiny thin trees that twisted elegantly in the cool air. Their leaves the color of blood and fire that danced in the wind.

Neah had his hands in the pockets of the gray coat, his feet parted slightly where he stood, and a smile that was chilly with frost. His short black hair fell easily against his forehead and ears.

"Allen…" he whispered silently but the cold smile never left his face.

Allen stood before his Noah with a blank expression and tight lips. He didn't answer, instead he shoved both of his hands into the pockets of his baggy prison pants. His silver eyes were narrowed as they ran over the offender in front of them.

Neah narrowed his eyes as well before a grin split his face. "Why the long face, cousin?" he drawled.

Allen felt his blood boil in rage but he held it off. Everything that had ever happened in his life-good or bad- was because of the man in front of him. Mana befriended him then died right before him, Cross took him in only to treat him like a pile of rotting meat, and then, worst of all, he joined the Black Order. Only to get his heart and soul crushed by their words and laws after finally gaining a family.

Everything had become so fucked up all because of a stupid sadistic Noah in his head.

"Hello," Allen said blankly and his eyes traced the billowing coat his Noah wore. "Seems you went shopping, never seen you wear a grey one before."

A smile blossomed upon Neah's lips, gesturing to the coat on his shoulders. "Why yes, it is brand new now that you mention it. I created it from your extremely blank mind, nephew."

Allen didn't react. "Oh really? My mind has been rather blank recently, hasn't it? Maybe due to the fact that I haven't had much to think of while fighting for my life as the ones I had once trusted kept trying to stab me in the back."

"Probably so." Neah hummed in agreement, ignoring the signs of sarcasm and placed blame.

Silence reigned once more while the two powerful figures simply stared back at each other. The mad man and the free puppet daring rebellion.

"You've changed my life." Allen said slowly, too tired to put any emotion into his hidden but boiling rage.

"You're welcome." Neah said, smiling.

"Not for the better." Allen interrupted, his face expertly void of emotion. "My childhood was hell because you needed Innocence in me to hide your presence. I met Mana because of you and he died. I was cursed because of you. I was thrown into a fake world where people pretended to love me because of you. I was prosecuted as traitor for something I had no choice in because of you. My soul is now ripped to shreds because of you."

Allen gestured to the suddenly dead trees twisting horridly around them, the pitch black sky and bleeding red crescent moon, the dead leaves spinning in the harsh yet freezing winds and the decaying plants they had once stood upon.

Neah looked around, mildly interested.

"This is what you did to me, Neah."

"No," said Neah. "I didn't do this to you."

Allen looked back at him, his eyes skeptical. "Then who did?"

Neah met his nephew's eyes easily, his golden irises piercing into those deep silver. He smiled widely, still surprised his dear nephew hadn't remembered as of yet. "You did."

Before Allen could interrupt again, Neah spoke. "Do you really think I would just transplant myself into just any random child?"

"No-"

"No. Mana couldn't have sensed me. I'm just too good at what I do." Neah said with a cocky smirk. "I didn't need Innocence to cover up my presence because I was practically in a coma within the recesses of your mind that not even Marian Cross could have picked up. In fact, the Innocence that you say is god's crystal has actually agreed to my conscious here."

Allen dropped the façade after a few seconds, confusion dawning on his face. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Neah drawled. "that your entire existence is a lie."

Allen simply stared uncomprehendingly.

"It means you were never supposed to exist… at all."

Allen sighed and turned away, looking ready to leave his dream like state. "If you're just going to lie and behave like a child whilst I'm here then there's no point. Goodbye, Neah."

In return, his Noah simply arched an eyebrow quizzically. Neah shook his head, as if disappointed before turning around as well, his back to his nephew. "Fine then. If you do not wish to remember your past and the cause of your irregular existence then that is of none of my concern."

Allen tilted his head back a few seconds later to peer through the corner of his eye at Neah. He watched as the man's grey coat fluttered in the freezing breeze before the colors began to mix together and fade, leaving him to stand in absolute darkness. He snapped his head back and let his mind draw a blank.

He fell into the welcoming arms of sleep.

~oOo~

The Twelfth Division Captain marched down the cobble stone streets of the white city they had only invaded hours prior. Although he had leant some time before by talking to a mere Shinigami Lieutenant that the white city was actually called the Noah's Ark.

Shivered assaulted his spine, making a smile spread across his black and white painted face. The Noah's Ark. A relic long forgotten by those uninterested but he was absolutely far from 'uninterested'. It had been his main research from long ago and had been cast aside in favor on focusing on Quincy's and certain orange haired humans instead. But when he had heard those words; that name, he had lost it almost completely in compelling excitement and curiosity.

"Nemu!" Captain Kurotsuchi hissed, annoyed at the lack of her presence. The woman flickered to his side instantly, her face as blank as always.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Take the filters to the edges of the perimeter. Connect them to the poles at each angle and turn each of them up to 346.98. That should be enough to filter through to the main systems controlling the Noah's Ark." the painted man said easily, waving a hand over his shoulder as if swatting a fly. Namu disappeared without a question.

One of the nearby Shinigami belonging to the 11th Division huffed irritably and slapped his sheathed katana against one of his shoulders. His gaze was trained on the tallest and proudest standing building that could be seen from miles away.

"What's takin' Captain so long?" one of the other 11th Division members whined, fumbling uncomfortably with his sheathed weapon.

The one still staring right at the heart of the town they had discovered only hours before craned his neck towards the other. "Shut up." he snapped. "Captain will get here when he wants."

Indeed, without further words, Captain Zaraki Kenpachi arrived no sooner than silence had dawned. Of course, as always, the Vice-Captain, Yachiru, was on one of his broad shoulders, munching happily on a bit of cookie.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, Yachiru said the winds were messing up her senses," Zaraki said, glancing down at the two seated officers of his Division. They both wore happily blood thirsty grins. An excited grin stretched across his face in return. "So, where's the fighting going on?"

It took only mere seconds to get the Captain in gear and ready to go head- or sprint as others described it- towards the center of the washed white city.

~oOo~

Allen had once again been pulled from the blissful unawareness of sleep. It had been the second time that day and he was now thoroughly irritated. Could a human turned god get just a few days of lovely unconsciousness once in a while?

Another bang echoed through the hollowed room, causing the surrounding glass encasing all the other Noahs to resonate with the vibrations. Gladly, Allen had the pleasure of not having glass mere centimeters in front of his nose, having obliterated it for its uselessness hours before.

He stepped out of the red fluffy cushions he had been so eager to join with before. Gravity easily took his weight into account, letting him plummet until he simply landed onto the balls of his feet, not making a single sound except for the near unnoticeable 'tap' of bare feet touching tiled floors. He smiled. He could grow incredibly used to that specific defying power of the Noah now residing within him.

Another bang echoed loud and clear and the two gigantic elephant like doors leading into the main organ room creaked forwards, but still connected through the locks placed inside of them.

Allen blinked his silver eyes in sudden confusion. Why the _hell _was someone trying to intrude into this specific room? Into his room? Where he knew his friends knew him to be sleeping. Unless the people trying to barge in on him weren't his friends and were actually intruders…

Which meant free test dummies to find out all the new powers his Noah gave him.

He cackled like an old witch, thumbing his fingers together wickedly. He suddenly paused though as soon as the laughter left his lips. Where in the hell had that come from? He frowned. Neah was not going to influence him just by being his annoying and slightly insane side.

Allen shook his head and dismissed the train of thought. He didn't have time anyways. After all, he had some guests to greet. Smiling contently, he raised one hand, fingers straight and palm forwards. He thought of lullaby that always seemed to be waiting patiently in the back of his head and with a final bang, the doors shot open to slam into the walls beside them, completely rattling the entire room to the point of all the glass shattering in all of the coffins.

Captain Kurotsuchi and Captain Zaraki as well as a few other dozen Shinigami stepped into the broken chambers, their feet connecting to the scattered glass shards all around the room, creating crunching noises.

Allen, who didn't even seem to be mildly shocked in the least, smiled politely and raised both of his arms from his sides, spreading them out openly. "Welcome, guest," he said, smiling. Insanity danced in the flickers of gold that swept through his pupils as he grinned broadly. "to your funerals."

~oOo~

**Did you like it? Review if you did, or if you didn't. Or if you just want to be kind. I positively love reading your guys opinions.**

**Listen, I know this might be late in your standards but for me, this is better than in a year or possibly never. My chapters are slow and irrationally updated so don't accept anymore from me! No offense but you guys can become so wound up that you'll even start to threaten. I know, because I've done the same before.**

**Anyway, leave a review for little ol' me, would you? I would absolutely love it.**


End file.
